outlaw
by the birds were flown
Summary: I asked him if he'd stay the night. He ended up staying for the rest of my life. And they called us savages, outlaws and misfits. The truth was, we were just people, craving for attention the world failed to provide.


_outlaw  
_ **stay the night**

 **Summary:** I asked him if he'd stay the night. He ended up staying for the rest of my life. And they called us savages, outlaws and misfits. The truth was, we were just people, craving for attention the world failed to provide.

 **A/N:** So, I'm just new to the whole comic thing. I've burnt out of manga to read and anime to watch, and I do have an affinity for animation and cartoons, so I dove straight back into _Teen Titans_. After rewatching the series I've learned to fall in love with Red X (ten times more than I had the first time) and I really like the idea of him being Jason Todd. So I wanted to get to know more about Jason Todd and started with watching _Batman: Under the Red Hood_ , and now I'm making my way through _Red Hood and the Outlaws_ from the _New 52_ releases. I've been told to read before that, and judging by the many negative comments about it, it doesn't have a very good reputation. I'm not done with it yet, although I think the art work is very good and some of the snarky comments in it made me snicker, and I am also far enough to appreciate the relationship between the three characters. I think it could be a really great dynamic if it was given the proper writing. I'm not by any means saying that my portrayal of these three is going to be perfect, I am simply writing to fulfill my own needs of a Teen Titans version of RHATO. It's not going to be based on the comics at all—for starters, the only thing I have taken from the source materials is the idea of the three together, some personality traits and fragments of their past. However, everything else will be written following what I would like to happen. I hope you enjoy this mess and please, leave a review :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Teen Titans_ franchise, nor any _DC_ characters used within this fanfiction. All rights belong to their respective owners which is definitely not me.

* * *

Robin only saw the world in black and white. He could never have understood my desires to see things differently—with colors all bright and beautiful, different and vibrant. But Robin, I accepted him in spite of all his flaws. But one can only take so much of the suffocation under such a strong demeanor shaped by the taste for justice and one's pride. That is why most late nights, I spent under the comfort of the beautiful stars and surrounded by the Jump City lights, sat atop the highest scraper of the sky. It was up there that I saw the beautiful colors my world could have been.

A dark silhouette landed beside me, ragged cape and tattered boots. He padded against the concrete roof, scratching sounds as he made his way closer to me. I sat still, breathless in the moment. It had been awhile since I last saw of him, and this was the first time in almost ten months our paths crossed.

"Well princess, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

He spoke, his voice generic and robotic, though the tone of playfulness never failed to sound despite the—what Robin would call—modulator of voices.

"Hello, Red X." I spoke softly, voice carried slightly by the gentle breeze that flew past us. "I am surprised to see you."

"Yeah, no kidding. It's been awhile." He sat himself beside me, his cape flowing freely behind him, much like my hair that has now tangled itself with the city wind. "What've you been up to?"

"I have not been doing much." I answered truthfully, offering him a small and sad smile. "Robin has not given me, or any of the others, missions to take part in. He has been busy doing things, by himself."

I heard my own voice falter, and my smile fell at the mention of Robin. Indeed, he had been pushing all of us away—specially me. For what reason, I do not know. There had not been many crimes occurring. However, if there were to be one on the rare occasion, Robin would insist on going alone.

"Bird brain's up his ass again, I can see."

X spoke with intended humor. However, I caught the subtle hint of irony in his tone of voice. I understood right away that he was very aware of the situation, and that I need not further explain. However, there was a bubbling feeling within my chest that hurt and urged me to speak. So I spoke.

"He is not the same."

"Not at all—he's the same as ever."

"But—"

"Hasn't he always been like that anyway? He was trained under Daddy Bats, and as much as Robin would hate to admit it—and trust me on this one, Robin would rather die than admit it—he's a lot like that man."

"You talk as if you have close relations with both Robin and the Batman."

"Well, let's just say I'm no stranger to them."

"Perhaps an old friend of Robin?"

I inquired as I felt the wind change course. He just nodded and I was left to wonder. We sat in silence, the breath of the night heavy on our hearts. The city lights faded into blurs of pink and yellow, green and blue, as midnight dawn broke. It reminded me of ten months ago—the quiet haunted by unspoken words, and questions left unanswered. Red X has been missed by my heart, I felt it. And his presence was very welcome.

"It is nice to see you again. I had been missing your companionship."

I told him earnestly, a small smile sent to his direction. He stared back at me with blank white eyes—the eyes of his mask. However, I felt the intensity that hid beneath what would be his balaclava, and it sent unknown shivers that tingled my spine.

"I could say the same for you too, cutie." He stood up, and turned to face the great world before us, something solemn in his demeanor. "It's been a little bit lonely without your constant pestering of where I'm going and what I'm about to do next. Someone needs to keep me in line, after all."

I felt that had he not been wearing a mask, he would have given me the winking of the eye. But he had been wearing a mask, and even after I had known him for three years—two if the last ten months did not count—he was still an enigma to me. Someone short of charismatic, but charming nonetheless—and admittedly filled with wondrous mysteries that I could not help myself but be curious of. He was _the_ Red X and many times I have touched his lips, his skin, held his hand and threaded my dainty fingers through his locks. However, he had covered my eyes those many times, and tonight will not be any different.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

I asked him, my eyes glowing with hope, and he saw it. His hand moved to scratch the back of his neck, a habit I saw a lot of – not just with him, but with Robin as well.

"Listen cutie—"

"I understand if you have to leave again. However, you do the owing of an explanation to me. And I would greatly appreciate it if you allow me even just one night to be with you for, as I have said before, I have missed you dearly."

It was his influence that I spoke in such a desperate manner. Trickery, he would call it. And although it would have easily worked on Robin, this was Red X—and he saw right through me.

"You don't honestly think I'd fall for that now, don't you sweetie?" He snickered, as if to insult my intelligence, but I paid no heed to it, only continued to stare at him. "I've got places to be. This was a one-time thing—I don't even live in Jump City anymore."

"When have you ever?" I interrogated, my fist raised in level with his chest as green glowed from it. "I believe you have once said that you are of Gotham origins and have spent your nights in Jump City only to, as the expression goes, _kill the time_."

"I meant, I never intended to come back."

"And why is that?"

"Because things are a little messy right now. And I'm not risking you getting involved."

"Maybe I could be of—"

"No. Starfire."

My name sounded like venom that dripped from his lips. It was intoxicating, but poisonous. The edge in the way he spoke, so abrupt—it was something like Robin would say. However, there was something different, a tender concern that Robin would never let slip past his defense. Red X may wear a mask that covered his eyes, lips and hair, but he had more to show than Robin ever could.

"You are much like Robin." I tested. "You and he both push me away, as if I am incapable of protecting myself. You both see me as a distraction."

"You know that's not true."

He removed his mask. And I caught myself breathless at the sudden act of revelation. He took one step forward, and dipped to kiss my lips. And I digressed, memories flashing back to one of our earlier meetings.

" _There is no such thing as a distraction. If Bird Brain can't afford to spare time to be with you while being a hero—that just means he's not strong enough, skillful enough. I on the other hand, don't need to worry about distractions."_

"My name's Jason."

He whispered against my lips, his breath sent numbing electricity that made me gasp. And I bit his bottom flesh with the kind of desperation I grew to recognize. The nights of pastel pink and powdered blue, bottles empty and shattered left to the ground, his hands on my hips, the taste of his tongue salty and everything Robin would find injustice. There were cigarettes lit in misty grey, the whole world screamed nothing but the aesthetics of a life I never saw was possible. And I am changed.

"Jason Todd."

His name was beautiful. It had been familiar—extremely familiar—but his face was not one that I recognized. I pulled away to stare into glassy blue eyes. They were different; clouded with mischief and misdirection. He was a lonely boy, I could tell – and it gave me all the more reason to hold onto him.

"Koriand'r." I breathed out with a smile, and he looked at me in confusion. "My name is Koriand'r, in earth it translates to Starfire."

"So I've been calling you the wrong name eh, cutie?" He smirks and oh how I loved to actually see that smug curve of his lips, rather than just hear it. "Kori Anders, sounds American."

"It is not wrong, merely a translation."

He nods in understanding. I wish to have said more, but he has already waved me off and put on his mask. Before I could comment, he jumped off the building and teleported, possibly miles away from here. I felt myself saddened at the thought of not seeing him again, for a very long time, so my gaze lingered on where he had previously been. The wind blew softly against my salty cheeks, and as I tried to tuck strands of red hair behind my ear, I felt something – something small, balled into a wrinkle. It was a small piece of paper, no doubt left by Red X. And as I open it up, I smiled to myself. Written in red ink, his messy scroll adorned the small piece of paper.

 _Apartment 89, Willow Street, Jump City. I'll be expecting you soon, cutie._

* * *

"Ten o'clock to you Princess, wearing the pink mask and red shoes. Definitely a walking fashion disaster." A rugged voice snickers through my earpiece. "But then again, what do I know about fashion? Everything I own are black, grey or red."

I take a glance to said direction and see a tall woman, dressed in silver, blonde hair and red lipstick. I gesture a subtle nod, and start to make my way towards her. Tucking in long strands of red hair behind my ear, I approach the woman with a friendly smile, my false lens grinning blue under the shimmer of the champagne lights.

"Good evening, Madame Criessela, was it?" I extend a hand to the woman, startling her with my sudden intrusion. "I apologize if I have caught you off guard, I merely wish to speak to you."

"Easy there Princess, we wouldn't want to scare the target off before we're done with her now, would we?"

My earpiece sounds again and I almost hiss in irritation. However, I try to compose myself as the woman raises her eyebrow and hesitantly takes my hand to shake it. I take a sit beside her, amongst the people she talked to; rich men with tuxedos filled with nothing but spare cash, famed names of a quasi-geniuses who were never really educated. They are astounded by my bold display and I find myself proud of their unwavering stares.

"Well, who might you be?" Madame Criessela asks and everyone else nod their heads in a curious manner. "I—we—haven't seen you around here before."

"I am quite new to bourgeois scene, however I do wish to attend more extravagant and formal gatherings such as this." I speak, flirtation in my tone that draws my male audiences. "I have heard so much about you from my father."

"Oh, and who might your father be?" A black man asks of me, his eyes taunting as if he knew the game I played; he did not. "Because you don't look like anyone we know."

"My father is Vincent Chlause." I state simply, and they all gasp. "After his death I have been given more freedom, as he has been keeping me locked up and hidden away for a very long time now—since my birth."

They respond with silence and I do not blame them. The recent death of Vincent Chlause is still very fresh, especially amongst this circle in Gotham. However, I do not let their confused and doubtful expressions phase me for I have been taught by _the best_.

"So you're the daughter he's been rumored to have but never actually seen."

Another man, grey haired and mid-forties comments. I just nod my head in a solemn manner, as if to be saddened by the mention of _my father_.

"I'm sorry for your lost, dearie." I hear Madame Criessela mutter, giving me a small pat on the shoulder. "He was a dear friend of ours."

I nod. A crackling sound comes through my earpiece and I run my dainty fingers through my long tresses of red hair, the subtle indication to my two partners that our target has caught the bait.

"I heard _so much_ about you from my father. He once told me you were eager to meet me. I was very eager to meet the great Madame Elise Criessela, live and in person."

"Oh?" She gasps, clearly amused. "And what, pray tell, has your dear father been saying about me?"

"He talks a lot about your modelling line, and has said you have been looking for beautiful and young individuals to join you and a certain project. I was very much enthused by this and had begged him to allow me to meet you. But he always said no." I exclaim, taking a hold of her hand as I grin eagerly at her. "And now, here I am."

"Yes, my dear. Here you are."

She nods, just as I expected she would. Standing up, she excuses herself from the other people, and motions for me to follow her. And I do. She leads me to the door leading outside the party area, her silver dress shimmering under the lights.

"So you'd like to audition to be one of my girls?"

"Yes, I would very much like to." I nod, although I'm sure she cannot see as she walks ahead of me. "I have dreamed of being a model all my life and now I can finally do so."

"Your father's death must be some kind of a blessing."

"I would not call it so, but perhaps it may have been."

We are now walking through a long hallway, filled with ancient paintings and crystal windows. The moonlight beams, and once again I run my hand through my hair. She stops at the very end, and leads me towards one the rooms. I follow obediently, hearing the door click close. I turn to give her what I believe is a confused expression, and she only waves a hand.

"Don't worry dear, we are just going to talk, _privately_."

I nod innocently, and sit myself down on the wine colored sofa. She sits beside me, too close for comfort. So I slid further away to my right, and she laughs.

"Relax, sunshine, I will do you no harm."

"O—of course." I stutter, my voice faint and slightly breathless. "I have just been very paranoid as of late, especially since my father's death."

"I understand you perfectly well, my child. Believe me."

She leans forward. And the window behind us shatters as a bullet comes flying between us. I jump back, skillfully dodging it. She, however, did not see it coming. Straight through her head it goes, and her body falls limp onto the sofa.

"That was way too easy." A voice comments behind me, and I turn to see _him_ , red mask, cloaked in a grey leather jacket, his former uniform shining beneath with its crimson ex. "I thought I'd get a thrill out of that, apparently I didn't."

"Our work here is done, we must head home before we are suspected." I ignore his comment, making my way to the window. "I hope the Arsenal has prepared our transportation."

"Way ahead of you Princess, he's right outside with the van." He follows after me, using the bottom end of his gun to smash the unbroken remains of the window. "If we head left from here to the forest, we should be able to meet him halfway."

"Very well."

We jump out of the building, and land right onto the shrubbery. With stealth, we both run past the party hall unseen. Arriving at the destination, I see our other partner, waiting with a packet of cigarettes and an old beaten up van. The leather clad sniper runs past him, and takes the box of cigarette from his hand. I roll my eyes, and enter the vehicle.

"How'd it go?" Red haired Roy Harper, wearing a cap and red mask asks, starting the engine. "You kids had fun?"

"Step on it, Sidekick." I hear Jason growl beside me, lighting up a cancer stick as he takes off his mask. "We need to get out of here."

"Are you sure you guys left no fingerprints or any clues behind?" Roy asks, opening the window beside Jason. "I mean, we wouldn't want any suspicions on us, especially since we're in _this city_ after all."

"Trust me, we're fine." Jason mutters, running a hand through his black hair as he inhales in the cloudy grey poison of nicotine and tar. "Ol' Daddy Bats isn't going to find out anything about this."

The two men continue to chat and I begin to remove all articles of my disguise. The false lenses, the dusty make-up and long dress, the black high heels and the golden clips that adorned my hair. Jason passes me my bag and I take out my casual civilian clothing.

"Where we heading for?"

Roy asks, eyes focused on the road. Jason merely huffs, still breathing in his toxic air. So I speak on his behalf.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** The style, as you can see will be different. One half of each chapter will take place in the past before the Outlaws became the Outlaws, and the other half will be in the present in which they are already Outlaws and struggling to break through their current problems. The past will not be in chronological order, and the present will be. I hope this doesn't complicate things for you guys and I hope you all continue to enjoy this. This chapter is basically an introduction, nothing much is happening but later on, things will begin to pick up and the plot will unravel. I am really excited to continue writing for this, I hope you're just as excited to read it as I am to write it. Also, not beta'd.


End file.
